1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to indicator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wire striper permitting the color coding of, electrical wire and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire marking apparatus of various types is indicated in the prior art and typically by complex structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,399.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a guide housing structure permitting the ease of striping and the indication of wire directed through the apparatus and to this end, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.